The Window
by dbsavmlvr
Summary: Veronica is intrigued by her hot neighbor. Gee, who could it be?- Fluff AU- Non movie compliant Written for December 2014 VMficrecs challenge- Ooption 1 b. Because of how the apartment is laid out/due to neighboring buildings, A and B can just see into each other's apartment.


Disclaimer- no infringement intended.

Written for vmficrecs December 2014 challenge-Option 1.b. Because of how the apartment is laid out/due to neighboring buildings, A and B can just see into each other's apartment.

- AU- Non movie compliant

* * *

><p>Much like the Muggle Prime Minister and his office painting, Veronica had long since trained herself not to look out her hallway window. It was best to ignore the fact that she could see into the neighbor's apartment, especially since the late middle aged couple who lived there liked to walk around sans clothing. She'd realized that if she could see them, they could see her when she'd caught Mrs. Exhibitionist peaking in one day as she got home. They'd had a stare down that Veronica had won, of course. She hadn't caught them there again, but she was always mindful of the window.<p>

Since it was New York City, she didn't actually have to talk to the neighbors and she simply walked past them if they happened to cross on the sidewalk. You could be as anonymous as you chose in NYC. It was one of the reasons she loved it She regularly walked by Jon Stewart and always had to refrain from fangirling over him. Luckily, growing up with a best friend who's parents were movie stars helped tamper her reaction. She knew that he wouldn't want to be accosted on the street. Plus, that would be so un-New Yorker of her. Live and let live. Mostly.

For all her ignoring of the Exhibitionist's, she did notice them loading a moving truck and a "for rent" sign go up next door one day as she came in from class. As she let herself into her apartment, she wondered briefly if the devil you know is better than the one you don't when it came to window that can see into your apartment. Then she grabbed a beer and her latest law text and sat down to study, forgetting about the apartment next door.

It wasn't until a few weeks later when she saw another moving van when she realized she'd soon have new neighbors. Veronica heard the low bass of music playing the next day, and approved of the selection, but it wasn't till over two weeks later that she caught her first glimpse of the neighbor though the window. All she saw was an incredibly toned back and running shorts walking down the hallway. Hmmm.. Interesting. She started to notice the window more and more over the next few days. It had been a while since she'd been curious about something like this, but the back had been _really toned._

_I need to get out a bit more if a 15 second look at some guy's back is doing it for me_, she thought to herself. Maybe I should just go over and introduce myself and mention the windows. Or is that weird? "Nice to meet you, By the way, I can ogle you through my window, just make sure you ogle me back." Fun conversation. Maybe she should out a sign up. "If you can see this, I can see you." Nope. Not at all creepy.

A few days later she got to see the front of his torso through the window. He'd evidently come from the shower since he was toweling dry his hair, so she still couldn't see his face, but DAMN was the front even better than the back. _I really need to get laid. And to meet this guy. Maybe at the same time? Or would that be messy with a neighbor. God, I'd hope so. _

The next day she caught sight of who she thought was her sexy neighbor coming out of his building, but he went the opposite way from where she was going and she had a study group to get to. She had to fight the urge to follow him. _You don't do that anymore, Veronica. Remember?!_

At this point she just wanted to see his face. Maybe he was overcompensating for his face with the amazing body. Or maybe he was really dumb. Not that she really wanted to talk to him. Just to look at him And to run her hands over his muscles. And maybe lick all over the toned skin. _It has been way too long. This is ridiculous. _

She'd been purposely not changing into her normal study clothes (sweats and an old Hearst T- Shirt) lately and when she caught herself lingering by the window one night she grabbed her phone and called Mac to see if she was available to meet for drinks. She needed a smack of reality that only Mac could bring.

"So you're obsessing over your hot neighbor and want to stalk him." Mac summed up after listening to Veronica spew all the garbage that's been in her brain for the last month. "This is new."

"I'm telling you, Mac, the guy's body is ridiculous. Like abercrombie model only REAL." Veronica took another long drink of her cocktail. "I want to go all PI on him and figure it all out. I just want to see his face at this point."

"So go and knock. Or stand by your window and wait." Mac said taking a sip of her whiskey. "Veronica, it is not like you to be coy."

"I know. But I imagine that it could get awkward if I jump his bones and then we stop and we still can see into each other's place. I'm not giving up my place. It's rent controlled!" Veronica looked around the bar to see if there were any prospects there to help her get over her itch with the neighbor. Nothing interesting. Ugh. She ordered another round.

"Veronica. Just talk to the guy!" Mac sounded exasperated and then launched into a story about her crazy techie coworkers.

Veronica was lingering by the window about to go to bed after saying goodbye to Mac. When she saw him walk by his window. Sadly he had a shirt on, but then he looked up and caught her staring. Whatever she was holding, she couldn't tell you what it was, dropped to the floor.

"Logan?!" and she saw him mouth her name, too. What. The. Hell. Super hot neighbor guy was Logan Echolls? She saw him open his window and she finally moved after having frozen.

"Logan?"

"Veronica?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked first.

"I'm at Colombia. I'm in my 3rd year of Law school." She answered.

"I'm working at the Times. I'm a reporter. I just moved from LA. Wanted a change. I knew you were in the City somewhere, but I didn't think we'd run into each other." He said leaning against the window frame.

"I've been in this building for a year and a half. The roommate thing didn't work out for me, and a friend of mine was moving out so I got to move in." She couldn't believe this. Logan was standing in front of her. And he looked good. Damn good. Broad shoulders, easy demeanor, he seemed lighter. It had been a long six years since they had seen each other. Both of them had transferred away from Hearst after freshman year, him to UCLA and her to Stanford. They'd left each other on ok terms, but things had been cool. Freshman year had been rough. Ha. The last four years of their lives had been full of highs and lows. The highs being their love for each other and the lows being their love for each other. And then there was the rapes, murders, and mafia. They'd both needed to get away and their friendship or relationship or whatever it was had gotten lost in that need.

She realized they'd been talking through their windows for forty five minutes when she realized that she was freezing. "Do you want to come over and have a drink?" She asked before she could talk herself out of it. She really was incredibly happy to see him. Especially to see him happy, healthy and HOT. Really, really hot.

He looked at his watch."Actually, I need to get to work. I have a article to write that I need to get in before morning. Rain check?"

Veronica was more disappointed than she expected, "Oh. Sure. You know where to find me." Veronica backed away. "Good luck with your article." Maybe he wasn't interested in getting caught up with her. Or maybe he has an article he needs to finish, Veronica. How about you give him the benefit of the doubt and take him at his word. "It was good to see you, Logan." She smiled at him and went to close her window.

"You too, Veronica." He smiled back at her.

Veronica settled into bed. Holy crap. Logan. She lay awake thinking about it and how good he'd looked and how good his body looked for a long time. She had some interesting dreams that night.

Four days later, she hadn't been home much. She'd been incredibly busy with midterms and dreadful group assignments and yet thoughts of Logan kept intruding. She hadn't seen him in the little bit of time she'd been home, every time she'd walked past the window, his apartment had been dark. They hadn't exchanged numbers or anything and she was sure he had a new number, so even if he'd or she'd wanted to talk, they couldn't. She sighed and kept walking to her room and collapsed on the bed.

Four days after that, she figured he didn't want to talk to her. It seemed improbable that they could miss each other for over a week and so she decided that he must not be interested in catching up. She was hurt, but not surprised. It had been a long time since they'd been friends.

Day ten had her texting Mac about what she should do and day eleven had her on the couch with a pint of Half Baked. She was heading back to take a shower and glanced out the window resentfully when she stopped in her tracks. There was a sign on his window and it was written in his still familiar handwriting.

_Been out of town on assignment. Keep missing you. Call me._

Does that mean he hadn't changed his number? She grabbed her phone and scrolled to his name. The picture there made her laugh. She'd imported his number and name every time she'd gotten a new phone simply because she couldn't stand to delete him even though she figured he'd changed his number. So the picture she had was from early on in their freshman year of college and he looked like a baby. _I wonder if I can sneak a picture of his abs for his contact photo. _Then she shook her head and decided to text him instead of calling. It was safer.

I'm taking a break from studying tomorrow if you want to join me at O'Malley's down the street. - V

A few minutes later, her phone dinged and her heart leapt.

8 Ok? I'm often late. I'll let you know if something comes up at work. .

_Just let me know. 8 is good. _


End file.
